Life After the Litmitless
by Alex shmalex
Summary: Just some good times with the good old Getbackers! Please R&R WAHOOOOOO! Peace Love and...FANFICS!


**Life After The Limitless Fortress Is Sucure **

**Ginji's Hair Cut **

"**But Ban I don't want a hair cut! You know I hate sharp things. Especially after **

**that encounter when we were hired to get back that platinum melon from the **

**transportation service. Akabane is really scary when he uses those things."**

"**Nonsense Ginji, you know as well as I do that the barber is not come crazed lunatic **

**that will try to hack your head off." **

"**Well Ban you never know what some people will do these days. It could be some **

**freak from the limitless that has escaped and wants revenge!" **

"**Don't be ridiculous! Even if some wacked fruit loop did escape Makubex has **

**cameras all over and I am sure he would notify us right away." Ban sighs "You **

**know what? If it makes you feel any better I will go inspect the place before you **

**come in okay? I will make sure the guy isn't weird or anything. You know I would **

**never purposely put you in danger unless I was mad or something." **

"**Yeah Ban I guess your right. Well okay, you go in and I will wait here. Come back **

**and if anything looks weird we are out of here." **

"**Okay Mr. Lightning Emperor!" Ban walks up the steps to the barber shop and **

**opens the door. He hears a gentle, light voice say "Come on in and I will be right **

**with you." Ban looks at the assistance counter and sees a beautiful young woman **

**standing there while talking on the phone. "Wow." Ban quietly muttered to himself. **

"**I'll be right back I have to run out to the car!" Ban ran out the door and knocked **

**on Ginji's window. "Ginji you have to get in there, I promise there is now creepy **

**guy. It's a beautiful young woman. **

"**Really Ban, I really don't care I just want to get as far away as possible as I can **

**from this place! Please can we go Ban?" Ginji said while turning into a chibi. **

"**Ginji, wether you like it or not we are going in there and you are getting your **

**damn hair cut. Now come here!" Ban grabbed Ginji by his hair and picked him up **

**through the window. Ginji turned back to his normal form and was dragged up the **

**stairs by Ban. **

"**Oh I see you're back sir. Oh and you brought a friend!" Said the young woman **

**cheerfully. **

"**Yes mam I did. And he is the one who is actually getting the hair cut!" **

"**No Ban please you can't! NO! I hate sharp stuff !**

"**Don't worry, this wont hurt a bit. If it makes you feel better I will use the scissors I **

**use on kids because they sometimes squirm." **

**About thirty minutes later the job was done. Ginji had his hair cut and Ban was **

**exhausted from having to hold him down and the Young woman was surprised at **

**how the twenty one year old man could put up a hissy fit like that. "Wow Ban, your **

**right that wasn't so bad after all!" **

"**Shut up Ginji!" Shouted Ban while attempting to hit him over the head with his **

**fist, his attempt was futile because Ban was too tired. **

"**Okay Mr. Midou is it? That will be ten thousand yen please." **

"**What! Ten thousand yen! Uh oh Ginji I don't have that much on me!" **

"**Hey aren't you those to recovery guys or something? Well if you want you can pay **

**me by doing a simple job!" **

"**Uh sure, what is it you need found?" questioned Ban. **

"**Well about a year ago my barber shop was broken into and my precious family **

**vase was stolen. It is a priceless family vase that has been passed down for years and **

**I need it back. I believe it was stolen by a group of thugs known as the alley rollers. **

**They call themselves that because they roll down alleys and listen to by passers. **

**Usually if they hear something interesting they will follow that person to the location **

**of the item and at night steal it. I believe there are four of them the leader is a **

**woman named Akanae. She is a master swordsman. Which I find rather odd **

**because it's not like we are in the feudal period or something weird like that. I **

**would watch out for her, one swift lash and you would get the chance to say hello to **

**your spleen and then keel over. The second in command is Marumi." All if a sudden **

**Ginji gets up and walks out the door. **

"**Don't worry he will be right back." Said Ban assumingly. **

**FLASHBACK **

**Ginji is a small boy around seven years old running down the slim alleys **

**surrounding the limitless fortress trying to find one of his friends because they are **

**playing hide and go seek. All of the sudden Ginji trips and falls. He gets up and **

**notices he has ripped his overalls and is bleeding. He wipes himself off and looks up. **

**There is a small girl standing there staring at him. "Hi my name is Marumi." Said **

**the small girl. "What's yours?" **

"**Oh um, my name is Ginji, Ginji Amano. Would you like to play hide and go seek **

**with us? You can be a seeker with me until we find the others and introduce you." **

"**Okay, let's go. Oh wait your bleeding, do you need a band aid? Here take this." **

**The young small girl takes a small orange band aid out of her pocket. Ginji takes it **

**and looks at it for a moment, there is some writing on it. It says _For an important _**

**_friend . _Ginji put it on his scrape and the two ran off to go find the others. **

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"**As I was saying Marumi is a knife expert and she is very fast. She will basicly put **

**herself in front of Akanae and kill any one who tries to hurt their leader. She will **

**also kill any one in their path. You should be extremely careful around her. The **

**other two are both young men. Natsuhito and Satumo. Natsuhito is the smartest of **

**the group. He plans all the heists and what they will do if they trip a wire or trap. **

**Satumo is the Braun, he has all the muscle. He can take out any guards just by **

**sneaking up on them. Oh that's right I didn't mention that he is also very quiet. **

"**Wow these guys sound pretty good. We will get right on it. Where are they **

**located?" **

"**They have a small ware house in an alley at the south side of the limitless fortress." **

"**Thanks miss, don't worry we will get your vase back. We have a 100 success **

**rate. Oh and by the way, what is your name?" **

"**I'm Hanaka Seiichi! By the way thank you so much!" **

**Ban nods and walks out the door. Ginji is just standing next to the car staring out **

**into no where. "Ginji!" **

"**Yeah Ban!" **

"**You okay?" **

"**Yeah Ban, sorry. …. I'm coming Marumi." Ginji says as he looks up at the sky. **

**About an hour later Ginji and Ban pull up to the outside of the location in their **

**small white bug. Ginji looks out the passenger side window into the alley. The four **

**gang members walk out of the alley and stare straight back at Ginji. **

"**What the hell do you want?" Said Marumi. **

"**We're here to pick up something that doesn't belong to you" Said Ban as he **

**stepped out of the car. **

"**Please Marumi just give us back the vase you guys stole." **

"**Why the hell should we?" **

"**Because we didn't want to fight you for it!" shouted Ban as he lashed out at **

**Akanae. All of a sudden Satumo hit Ban with a square blow right in the gut when **

**he turned around. "Ginji! Take care of Marumi and mind freak!" **

"**Right!" **

**Marumi lashes out at Ginji with one of her knives and missed due to Ginji dodging **

**it. Ginji grabs her by the arm and gives her a jolt to render her unconscious. "Ban! **

**Do you need help?" **

"**Hell yeah! Get your butt over here!" **

**Ginji runs over to help Ban and notices that Satumo is gone. All of a sudden Ginji **

**feels a sharp blow to the back of his head and falls over. Satumo is about kick **

**Ginji in the side when Ginji dodges and jumps up. Satumo tries once more to **

**strike Ginji in the gut. Ginji dodges and pulls his belt off so it raps around **

**Satumo's arm and send around one hundred volts of electricity through his belt **

**and into Satumo's body. Meanwhile Ban is fighting Akanae. **

"**Your pretty good Mr. Jagan Man!" **

"**Your pretty good yourself. You handle that sword like a real samurai would! Oh, **

**and by the way my name is Ban! Not Mr. Jagan Man!" He shouted as he lashed out **

**at Akanea with his snake bite. **

"**You should really just shut the hell up and focus on our fight before I slice you to **

**bits! Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! It isn't smart to flirt with danger!" Akanea lashes **

**out with her sword once more and manages to make some contact. "See, I told you **

**to pay attention to the fight instead of focusing on flirting! By this rate, within **

**twenty seconds you'll be dead! Oh well that's the penalty for your actions. You **

**should have ran when you had the chance!" **

"**I was just about to say the same to you!" shouted Ban as he hit Akanae square in the face. "I **

**don't think I will have to worry about you for awhile! Hey Ginji, how you doin!" **

"**Not so good! Satumo is still comin after me. I already shocked him twice. If I use anymore **

**power I'm might do some serious damage!" **

"**Serious damage or not, we have to finish the job and soon! You keep Satumo busy! I'll go after **

**computer freak!" **

"**Will do Ban! Okay, let's see. Where did Satumo go?" **

"**Right here!" Satumo hit Ginji as hard as he could in the stomach. Ginji felt as though all of his **

**ribs were just broken. To his surprise they weren't and the strong blow just shook his body a **

**little. **

"**You're gunna regret that!" shouted Ginji as he held on to Satumo's arm as tightly as possible. **

**I don't care anymore! I gave you the chance to stop and think but I'm not feeling sorry anymore. **

**I don't care if this does hurt! Let's see how you feel after you've been shocked by twenty **

**thousand volts!" Shouted Ginji while rendering his next unfortunate victim unconscious. **

**Meanwhile, Ban is looking for Natsuhito and finds him hiding behind a garbage can shaking. **

"**Please don't hurt me! I wont get in your way." Stuttered Natsuhito. **

"**Fine just tell me were the vase is, if you don't you will regret it!" **

"**It's behind a garbage can on the right side of the warehouse." **

**Ban ran as fast as he could to the warehouse, grabbed the vase and began to run to the car. "Come **

**on Ginji, we have to go! Wait a minute! One, two, three! Hey won of them is missing as he counted **

**out all of there enemies. "Where the hell did Marumi go!" **

"**I don't know but we gotta move!" **

"**You're not going anywhere with our loot!" Shouted Marumi**

"**Please Marumi stop! I don't want you to get hurt." **

"**Why do you care and who are you anyway!" **

"**It's me Ginji! The first friend you ever had!" **

"**Ginji? It's really you?" **

**Out of no where comes Ban smacking Marumi on a pressure point in her neck. "Ban why did you don that!" **

"**I had no choice." **

"**Uh fine! Lets just go." Quickly Ginji runs over to Marumi and sets a small orange band aid **

**beside her on the ground. It says _For an important friend _. **

**Ban and Ginji arrive back at the hair salon and find Hanaka sitting at the counter worried. " Oh **

**my gosh you found it. How can I thank? Oh I know free hair cuts for the rest of your lives! Here **

**my card!" Hanaka hands the card to Ban and Ban looks at it. It says Mrs. Hanaka Seiichi's Hair **

**Salon. Call 1-834-769-8935. Ban whispers to Ginji, "I think she digs me." **

"**Ban take another look at that card. It says Mrs. I think you were a little to late." **

"**No is d- It does! No why!" **

"**What's that?" said Hanaka. **

"**Oh nothing. Say hi to your husband for me. Bye." They walk out of the salon. **

"**There, There, Ban there are other fish in the sea." **

"**Yeah I guess." **

**It's near the end of the day and Ban and Ginji return to the Honky Tonk. "Whats wrong Mr. **

**Ban? ……. No response huh. How bout I make you a cup of coffee in your favorite mug and some **

**sand whiches on the house. **

"**I guess." **

"**Wow what's wrong with Mr. Ban lately?"**


End file.
